


Jessica x Ryan

by BitchReaders24



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchReaders24/pseuds/BitchReaders24
Summary: A little short story for a friend.





	Jessica x Ryan

Jessica was with her friends Megan and Antonia, waking through the hallway talking about random things. Minutes later they stopped by Jessica's class where she had to stay during lunch to finish a few things. "Okay, well bye Jess!" Megan said as her and Antonia walked away and continued their conversation. Jessica walked into the room and looked around. The room was empty except for her teacher Mr. Dickinson and her crush Ryan, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room messing with his phone. When Ryan looked up and saw her, he waved with a small smile on his face. Jessica saw this and blushed, returning the wave before she sat in front of the class. "Now, since everyone is here, let me explain a few things." Mr. Dickinson began as he stood up from his chair and walked to the front of the room.

Jessica raised her hand, "Uh, Mr. Dickinson?" "No questions." He said, raising his hand up as if to silence her. "But-" "I said no questions!" He shouted this time and Jessica slowly lowered her hand and sunk into her seat. "Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," He continued talking. "You are in here to finish a few things you have for your classes. In this room you have access to materials you may need in order to complete your work as well as textbooks. There may be no talking from across the room, if you have a question, come ask me." Once he finished what he had to say, he sat back down at his desk. Ryan put his phone away then took out some papers from his bag and began to work. The phone began to ring; "Hello?" Mr Dickinson answered the phone. "But I have students working in here, can't this-" He paused before sighing.

"Alright then, I'll be on my way." And with that he hung the phone up and stood. "Okay, I have to go to a meeting really quick. I'm sure you can handle yourselves for a few. Just don't mess with too many things." He said before grabbing a few papers and walking out the door. "Finally, now you can be a dick somewhere else!" Ryan yelled making Jessica giggle. Ryan got up from his seat and walked to the front of the room, sitting next to Jessica. Her face heated up and she quickly looked away. "What's the matter?" Ryan asked, raising a brow. "Nothing.. it's just kind of hot in here.." Jessica said, fanning her face with her hands. Ryan titled his head a little before shrugging. "Alright." He turned around and started to mess with his phone again. Jessica sighed and turned to face the Smart Board. _Just tell him that you like him.. just tell him already.._ She thought to herself and a blush creeped onto her face.

"Ryan," Jessica whispered as she turned his way but before she could say anything, lips crashed onto hers. The blush on Jessica's face deepened but the kiss was irresistible so she melted into it. She held onto his shirt tightly and pulled him closer. Ryan licked Jessica's bottom lip for entrance and she desperately let him in. Their tongues danced for dominance and Jessica surprisingly won. When they pulled away for air, a trail of saliva followed. "R-Ryan..?" Jessica panted. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that.." He said, his face a shade of pink. "I've had an interest in you for some time now and I couldn't stop thinking about you.." He confessed before looking away, embarrassed. A million things were going through Jessica's mind on what to do until one stuck with her. Ryan felt his head turn and lips pressed against his. The kiss was passionate this time.

Jessica got up from her seat and walked towards the teachers desk. The moved everything and started to crawl onto it. Turning her on her back, she slowly took off her skirt and leggings, leaving herself in nothing but her bra and panties. She looked at Ryan with a smile on her face. He chuckled then walked towards her and he stood between her legs, kissing her again. They stopped and Jessica slid off Ryan's shirt, sliding her hands across his chest, sending chills down his spine. _He's so toned.._ Jessica thought as she felt herself get hot. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryan asked. "Yes," Jessica answered as she unbuttoned his jeans. Ryan unhooked Jessica's bra and slid it off. He then gently pushed her on her back and playfully lick her nipples. "A-ahh~" Jessica moaned, holding his head in the process. "D-don't tease me!"

"But why? You're so cute." He teased and continued. "You're not funny.." After a few minutes, he took off her panties, making Jessica close her legs as soon as cold air hit that 'spot.' Ryan then spread her legs, staring at the exposed flesh right before him before he took a lick, then another. Jessica moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair. She bit her lip, trying not to make so much noise but she couldn't help herself, it felt so good. "R-Ryan please! I-I a-ahh~" Her back arched when he added a finger, then another. A knot began to form in Jessica's stomach as she was close to her climax. But Ryan stopped, making all the pleasure she was feeling disappear, making her become desperate. "Wh-why did you stop?" She panted as she sat up. Ryan began to take off his pants along with his boxers. Jessica's face flushed red when she saw his length.

Ryan then crawled on top of Jessica, "Wrap your legs around me." He said in a seductive tone. Jessica did as he said then he held his member towards her entrance. He looked at her, "Please?" He desperately pleaded. Jessica nodded and he slowly thrusted in. Jessica gasped and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming at the top of her lungs. The pain was unbearable to her. Ryan stopped, giving her the chance to adjust to his size. After a few seconds of adjusting, she nodded telling him that he could continue. "Are you sure?" He asked her with innocent eyes. "Yes.. continue." He began to thrust into her, making Jessica moan and grip the table. "F-fuck you're so tight." Ryan groaned. Moans and screams filled the room from the two of them.

The same knot began to form in Jessica's stomach again, slowly releasing. "R-Ryan please go h-harder!" Jessica cried as she arched her back. He then began to thrust in and out as hard as he could, gripping her waist as he continued the process until he hit that one spot that sent Jessica over the edge. "Yes! Right there! Again Ryan, please!" She screamed out and he continued to hit that spot until she was about to come. "Fu-uckk Ryan, I'm gonna cum!" Jessica yelled as she was close to her release. "Just a little more." He groaned as he thrusted a little bit harder before he came. They both moaned each others names as they came together.

* * *

After they both put their clothes back on, they looked at the teacher's desk. "Do uh.. do you think he'll notice?" Ryan asked Jessica nervously. "Probably.. hold on." She answered, walking towards the desk. She looked through all the drawers until she found a glue bottle. "Here we go," She said as she stood next to Ryan. The glue bottle was laid down with the top off of it. "He might think that it's glue." Jessica giggled. Ryan grabbed Jessica's hand and they both walked out of the room. While they walked down the hallway, they suddenly heard Mr. Dickinson scream. "What the hell happened to my desk?!" Jessica and Ryan both laughed before they walked out of the building.


End file.
